Rey
by Kissiee
Summary: Ese fue el momento en el que Star, reina de Mewni, se desmayó el día de su propia boda, sin llegar a dar el sí quiero. One-shot.


Ni Star vs. the Forces of Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

 **REY**

Notó como le peinaban el pelo, mientras intentaban recogerlo en un gran tocado, como el que solía llevar su madre. Las sedosas hebras le hacían cosquillas en las orejas, pero ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la expresión neutra.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en su propia boda. Ella también quería llevar un vestido blanco y pomposo, con una tiara brillante en el pelo. A pesar de ser rebelde, seguía siendo una princesa, alguien que debía casarse para gobernar plenamente. Siempre le habían enseñado que ambos, rey y reina, eran necesarios para el reino, cada uno a su manera. Cuando era niña, sin embargo, rechazaba la idea, pues no quería pasar toda su vida al lado de una sola persona. Ella quería visitar todas las dimensiones posibles, y un marido sería un impedimento para ello.

A medida que fue creciendo, sin embargo, aprendió de sus padres cómo funcionaba la relación entre dos personas que se amaban, que se casaban y que se comprendían. Quiso amar, compartir su estilo de vida con alguien y que éste lo aceptara. Obviamente, nunca deseó el tipo de vida (monótono y aburrido, a su parecer) que llevaban el rey y la reina de Mewni, pero sí quería un compañero de aventuras, alguien que estuviera ahí para ella. En el momento en el que tuvo edad suficiente para salir con chicos, comprendió que no era suficiente con encontrar a alguien con una personalidad similar a la suya (siendo Tom el principal ejemplo). Tenía que ser alguien que la complementara, que la protegiera, pero sin estar todo el día encima suyo. Ella no necesitaba a alguien de quien depender, sino a alguien en quien confiar.

Siguió fijándose en chicos, esta vez sabiendo lo que buscaba. Una vez llegó a la Tierra, entusiasmada por su entrenamiento, se fijó en Oskar, un chico que iba a su aire, sin intención de molestar (a pesar de hacerlo) ni ser molestado. Alguien que vivía su vida como quería, y que seguro que la dejaría vivir la suya sin presiones. Pero este enamoramiento infantil desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía justo al lado; su amigo, el joven con sudadera roja y pelo castaño. Aquel que no era igual que ella, pero que la seguía en todas sus aventuras, tratando de protegerla mientras disfrutaba tanto o más que ella misma. Aquel que representaba su voz de la razón, que siempre estaba con ella. Él fue el primero y el único con el que se vio compartiendo su vida, compartiendo su futuro. Se enamoró de su mejor amigo, aún sabiendo que éste estaba enamorado de otra. Y se tuvo que dar cuenta justo cuando él consiguió que sus sentimientos llegaran a Jackie Lynn Thomas, la chica de la que llevaba colado desde que tenía uso de razón. Nunca tuvo tiempo a fantasear con una boda en la que Marco fuera el novio, pues eso significaría que tendría que romper con Jackie y ella estaba segura de que eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años.

Vio como, al acabar de acomodar su enorme cantidad de pelo en la cumbre de su cabeza, le ponían la brillante corona que le correspondía como reina, a pesar de no estar casada aún. Porque, desde el momento en el que su madre abdicó a su favor, muy en contra de su voluntad, ella se convirtió en Star, reina de Mewni. A ella nadie le designó un adjetivo. No hubo tiempo.

Una vez terminaron con el peinado, se levantó y observó su vestido. Simple, sin accesorios, de un blanco apagado y triste. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no permitió que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Nunca más.

Siguió a los mismos vasallos que le habían arreglado el pelo hacía la ceremonia que se celebraba no muy lejos de allí. Ellos le abrieron la puerta y se inclinaron, disculpándose en repetidas ocasiones. Ella los tranquilizó y se adentró en la sala. Evitó dirigir la mirada hacia los dos hombres que la esperaban de pie en el centro de ésta. Observó los enormes asientos vacíos y se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y disfrutar del silencio. Al abrirlos, comprendió que así era mejor. Nadie la miraba con lástima.

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar lentamente, con las manos vacías, lamentó que su padre no estuviera ahí, llevándola del brazo con lágrimas en los ojos. También echó de menos a su madre, situada en primera fila, apoyándola con la mirada. Sabía que ambos se encontraban en el calabozo de su propio castillo, y sintió náuseas. Tenía que sacarlos de ahí de inmediato, y esa era la única manera.

Estando a pocos pasos del altar, se dio el lujo de imaginar por primera vez que era Marco quien la esperaba, vestido con un esmoquin negro. Marco, con su amplia sonrisa. Marco, rey de Mewni. Se imaginó que era él el que estaba alargando la mano hacia ella, con quien iba a unir su vida en unos minutos. Pero la voz del sacerdote la hizo despertar y ver con quien se estaba uniendo realmente.

—Señor Toffee… —empezó el sacerdote, con miedo en su voz —. ¿Desea casarse con la reina Star Butterfly de Mewni, y así adoptar el título de rey?

El monstruo lagarto aceptó, con una amplia sonrisa, ansioso del poder que aquello conllevaba. Destruiría el reino desde dentro y la única persona que podría impedírselo, su futura esposa, estaría muerta en cuanto se casaran. Un plan perfecto.

—Reina Star Butterfly de Mewni —, esta vez la compasión tiñó la voz del sacerdote —¿quiere usted desposarse con el señor Toffee?

Star abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Se despidió mentalmente de cualquier esperanza, de cualquier brillante futuro que pudiera tener. Se despidió de sus padres, de su reino, de la Tierra, de sus amigos y de Marco. Lo que daría ella por volver a verlo, solo una vez más.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la improvisada capilla explotó. Los tres presentes miraron hacia el estruendo, encontrando a un enorme grupo de personas entrando por la destruída puerta. Pero el que llamó la atención a Star fue el joven vestido de rojo que entró primero, con una espada en una mano y unas tijeras dimensionales en la otra.

—Star, ¡hemos venido a salvarte!

Ese fue el momento en el que Star, reina de Mewni, se desmayó el día de su propia boda, sin llegar a dar el sí quiero.

 **FIN**

 **K-** Tenía que escribir algo o el final de temporada no me iba a dejar dormir nunca más, ¡espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo! ¡No os olvidéis de dejar vuestra opinión en una Review! Nos vemos pronto~


End file.
